FFCC:The legend of the berserker
by FFfanboyX
Summary: What happens when uno, a selkie who escaped tida, learns how to strike at darkness after he lives with moogles for five years? And what happens when he runs into a caravan from a town on the tipa peninsula called new tida? Discontinued


**FINAL FANTASY CRYSTAL CHRONICLES:**

**THE LEGEND OF THE BERSERKER**

Prologue

From his place in the top of the alfitaria caravan's wagon the selkie who had escaped tida smirked. Just because of the rivalry between tida and alfitaria, all but one of the armored liltys had refused to help him. That one had helped him hide in the top of the caravan's wagon. He finished his striped apples that were sneaked to him by the lilty. He looked out and saw dozens of huge mushrooms. His musings on where he was were interrupted by a loud creak below him. He gave a soft "Uh-oh..." right before the wagon roof caved. He was roughly shoved out and prodded away by many a spearpoint and fell into a moogle nest. He stumbled in coughing and surprised the residents. One of them walked over and opened a box. As soon as it was open the miasma was blown out. And thus was he saved by the moogle's crystal shards, two of which he kept in the knife around his neck

Chapter I:_New _tida?

Uno, the surviving selkie of tida, looked down on a small caravan of seven. He noticed that their chalice was near-empty, with just one drop of myrhh. He watched as an ahriman swooped down on them and knocked away their chalice. He sighed and drew his knife. He leaped down and grabbed their chalice. He snuck up behind them and placed the chalice where they could be in it's shield. Then he went toward the entrance where caravans usually left their wagons in his tattered old cloak. He looked at an old letter:"To our caravan, from roland in..._New _tida?" He shrugged and took a few striped apples. He was interrupted by a fire spell he narrowly blocked. He dashed to the nearest mushroom and leaped onto it. It bent and he used it to catapult himself at the caravan, returning for some food and such to heal themselves. As he went by, he spun and lunged at them with his hands. When he landed, he deposited their weapons on the ground. At that moment,. the ahriman stole their chalice. He stabbed his knife in the ground with them in it's shield and jumped from mushroom to mushroom, going higher and higher each time. He finally leaped into the air, catching the ahriman by the wings. He turned it around and glided down. He took the chalice from it's claws and it flew off, obviously scared to death. Uno took the chalice back and thay readied their weapons, thinking he was a fiend. The selkie with the party was the first to strike, attacking with a focus blast. The blast narrowly missed his ribs, and his cloak was ripped apart. The caravan stopped when they saw he was a selkie. "Now that I apparently don't have a huge bullseye on my chest, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME!" a liltie with the caravan spoke up. "WELL, WE DIDN'T EXACTLY EXPECT AN IDIOTIC SELKIE TO BE LIVING HERE!" At that moment both the selkies present closed in on him. "Are you saying I'm an idiot because I'm a selkie!" "If I am so stupid, then how could I have lived here since I escaped tida!" Then a female yuke spoke up. "Did you say you escaped tida? The lost city of the dead, home of the failed caravan and the dead crystal?"

"Well, it wasn't that bad when I escaped with my dad's sword..." The male yuke spoke up. "Is that the berserker blade of tida! They say that tida's greatest caravan, the one that brought back _extra_ myrrh, had fused their spirits to various weapons, but fused a bit of their power in the berserker blade with the spirit of their greatest fighter." "Well, the caravan from when sol racht joined could have brought back three chalices of myrrh, and they were the best and most honorable!" At that moment uno's face changed. He spoke with utter rage. "Every member of the alfitaria caravan back then except sol racht left me to die in the miasma! If sol hadn't managed to hide me until I reached here and met the moogles here, with their crystal shards, I wouldn't even be here! Well, I wouldn't be here alive, anyways... I suppose you're here to get some myrrh from the tree past the malboro, right?" a clavat spoke up. "Well, we're not here to get myrrh from the mushrooms. Sure would be nice if we could get myrrh from them, though..." "Well, why not stop by the place I've been living in? It's big for a moogle nest." As they walked, they introduced themselves.

A/N:I'm not gonna bother with the conversation, I'm just gonna list their names below. Why? Because I'm just plain lazy. Yep, and I don't care.

Uno:Selkie, male, thief, swordsman, mostly uses knife.

Dana:Selkie, female, good...er...racketer.

Duo:Clavat, male, joker, good swimmer, swordsman.

Sora:Clavat, female, can't swim but wants to learn, uses throwing knives and such with deadly accuracy.

Treze:Lilty, male, hothead, uses twin-headed lance.

Serena:Lilty, female, very serene, uses battleaxe.

Quatre:Yuke, male, stronger than normal, uses large hammer.

Kari:Yuke, female, faster than most yukes, uses two small hammers.

Well, there you go. Oh, and be warned, this is gonna be a looooooooooooooooooooooong fic.

After going a ways they came to a large, short mushroom. Uno reached down and grabbed a small white one, turning it to reveal a hollow tube. He knelt down and called "I'm back with food and guests!" "Well, bring them down, kupo!" They got on the large mushroom and it slowly creaked down. When they got down there, the caravan was surprised to see that they were in a large, three-floor, underground cave, complete with a large fireplace.

"I can't believe how big this place is!" Uno went upstairs and came back downstairs followed by a few moogles. "These guys are the owners of the biggest existing moogle nest. In fact, I helped out with a big part of the construction. See, they couldn't get much done since it took two of them at a time to watch artemis here." He reached down and roughed up a young moogle's hair. "He always flew off, and the others couldn't keep up. When I got here, I helped them finish up the building on the top floor and was the one who built the bottom floor.


End file.
